1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to access of resources over a network connection and more specifically to a cloud computing environment. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an application of settings to resources in a cloud computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users access resources to perform different tasks. Before the resource may be accessed, an administrator provisions the resource. Resource provisioning is a set of actions to prepare a resource with systems, data, and software to make the resource ready for network operation. Tasks when provisioning a resource include selecting a resource from a pool of available resources, loading software, configuring the system and the software for the resource.
Cloud computing describes a model for accessing resources over networks. In general, users of cloud computing systems do not own the physical infrastructure. Instead the users can pay for the resources they use. Cloud computing provides the resources to the user as if the resources are physically located with the user. As a result, a user can access a resource physically residing in any place in the world.
While cloud computing systems can provide access to resources physically residing in any place in the world, the location of the resources may still present issues. For example, when provisioning resources for cloud computing systems, administrators may not know the location of the user that will use the resource. Additionally, in cloud computing systems, users from different locations may use the same resource. Without knowledge of the user's location, settings established when provisioning the resource may not be the same as settings that are commonly used at the user's location. As a result, the user may experience issues with using resources that are not physically located with the user. The use of a cloud computing system may be less desirable for a user in certain scenarios.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.